P. Baxter
P. Baxter era uma bruxa descendente da linhagem Warren de bruxas, e possuía o poder da desaceleração molecular. Ela era filha de Redmond Baxter e PhilippaPhilippa é apenas um personagem novo., a esposa de Gordon Johnson, e a mãe de Penny Halliwell, e, portanto, a bisavó das Encantadas. Baxter morreu em dezembro de 1970, e reencarnou três anos depois como Piper Halliwell, sua segunda bisneta. História Início da Vida Baxter nasceu para Redmond Baxter e Philippa em setembro de 1897 como seu primeiro e único filhoÁrvore genealógica vista em Pardon My Past.. Baxter possuía o poder de desaceleração molecular, o que lhe permitia desacelerar o movimento das moléculas, de modo que o próprio tempo parecia ficar em câmera lenta. Em 1898, os pais de Baxter construíram o que foi referido, por Beth Whittlesey, como "uma obra-prima" de uma casa em Prescott Street em São Francisco a fim de manter o mal de assumir o controle do Nexo localizado abaixo do edifício''Is There a Woogy in the House?.. Como a casa foi concluída quando Baxter era um, ela presumivelmente cresceu nela. Quando a casa queimou por causa do incêndio do terremoto de 1906, Baxter e seu marido, Gordon, reconstruíram-na e criaram sua própria família, mantendo-a (e o Nexus) na custódia protetora da linha Halliwell. Em algum momento de sua vida, Baxter conheceu um homem por quem ela se apaixonou. No entanto, ela acabou com ele em favor de outro homem chamado Gordon Johnson. Ela e Gordon se casaram, embora Baxter tenha tido um breve caso com seu ex-amante antes do casamento. Ela e seu novo marido moravam na casa dos pais dela. Embora Johnson fosse um mortal, ele aceitou o fato de que ele era casado com uma bruxa. Em um momento incerto, os primos maternos de Baxter, P. Bowen e P. Russell, mudaram-se para a casa, onde viveram por vários anos. Speakeasy Na Década de 1920, o álcool era proibido nos Estados Unidos. Discordando com isso, Baxter manteve um speakeasy nela e na casa de Gordon. Ela empregou Jake Larson como o barmanMencionado por sua filha, Christina Larson., enquanto seu marido entretinha os convidados tocando piano em uma pequena banda, Russell adivinhava o futuro e fazia poções, e Bowen fez uso de sua carreira como fotógrafa profissional. A magia parecia ter sido praticada abertamente no speakeasy, enquanto Russell fazia poções e lançava feitiços para outras pessoas, e até se ofereceu para amaldiçoar as pessoas pelos outros. Baxter também usou seu poder ao ar livre pelo menos uma vez, embora em uma situação de risco de vida. Bowen e Baxter logo descobriram que o namorado de Russell, Anton, era um feiticeiro imortal que a seduzira para transformar-la em malvada, e esperava roubar seus poderes. Depois de várias tentativas frustradas de convencê-la a voltar ao bem, Baxter e Bowen decidiram matá-la e amaldiçoar suas vidas futuras para morrer também, pois não podiam arriscar que ela e Anton unissem forças em qualquer vida. Baxter foi acusada de obter a maldição. Lutando Anton em Anton]] Em 17 de fevereiro de 1924, após a recusa de Russell em falar com Bowen, Baxter deu a maldição a Bowen, que a colocou em sua liga. Mais tarde, Baxter estava assistindo Gordon tocar quando viu seu ex-namorado no corredor. Ela disse a ele que ela era casada e não poderia mais estar com ele, mas ele continuou a agarrá-la sexualmente. Depois de dizer que não era como ele, ele revelou que ele era Anton em um glamour. Ele colocou a mão sobre a boca para impedi-la de gritar, mas ela conseguiu. Depois que ele a puxou para o chão e começou a sufocá-la, ela tentou usar seu poder sobre ele, mas ele se libertou. Finalmente, ela o chutou na virilha, incapacitando-o, levantou-se e deixou cair o Relógio da Avô nele. Matando Russell Baxter então entrou no outro quarto, onde ela viu Bowen lutando com Russell no chão. Baxter desceu para ajudar Bowen e começou a estrangular sua prima má. No entanto, Phoebe Halliwell, a reencarnação de Russell, entrou em posse do corpo de Russell e escapou de suas mãos usando artes marciais antes de correr para o andar de cima. Baxter acreditava que ela estava atraindo as duas para outra armadilha, mas subiram de qualquer maneira depois que o poder criocinetico de Bowen errou. Depois de subir e não encontrar nada, Baxter e Bowen voltaram a descer e encontraram ''"Russell" lá. Baxter começou a estrangulá-la novamente e as primas recitaram a maldição, que a matou. No entanto, Phoebe havia deixado o corpo e voltou para o seu próprio tempo. Não se sabe o que as primas fizeram com o cadáver ou o que disseram para encobri-lo. Vida Mais Tarde Em um quarto de hotel em Boston em 23 de junho de, 1930, Baxter deu à luz uma filha, Penelope Johnson, através de um nascimento violento. Penny era, como sua mãe, uma bruxa e possuía o poder da telecinese. Em 1943, treze anos depois, Baxter teve um filho que foi nomeado Gordon Johnson II em homenagem a seu pai. Ao contrário de sua irmã, ele não era mágico. A árvore genealógica diz que ele se casou mais tarde com Francine Bowen, mas isso é improvável, pois ele teria 13 anos na época, e Francine morreu apenas alguns anos depois.A realidade disto é frequentemente debatida no fandom Charmed, como foi declarado na série atual de que nenhum homem nasceu na família Warren até Wyatt Halliwell. A informação sobre Gordon Johnson II vem da árvore genealógica, que parece ter uma quantidade de informações falsas.. Baxter faleceu em dezembro de 1970, o que significa que ela pode ter conhecido sua mais velha bisneta, Prudence "Prue" Halliwell. Ela renasceu, não muito depois, como a irmã mais nova de Prue, Piper Halliwell. Foi dito que a meia-irmã de Piper, Paige Matthews, herdou os olhos e boa aparência de Baxter. Poderes e Habilidade thumb|Baxter desacelerando Anton. ; Poderes Básicos * Feitiços: A habilidade de lançar feitiços e realizar rituais. * Poções: A habilidade de preparar poções. * Vidência: A habilidade de localizar objetos e seres perdidos com um cristal, um mapa e às vezes outras ferramentas. * Mediunidade: A habilidade de ver e se comunicar com espíritos. ; Poderes Ativos * Desaceleração Molecular: A habilidade de retardar as moléculas de uma pessoa ou objeto ao ponto de parecerem estar em câmera lenta no tempo. Baxter canalizou esse poder sacudindo as mãos para o que quer que ou quem quer que quisesse desacelerar. ; Outros Poderes * Alta Resistência: A habilidade de ser altamente resistente a poderes de outro modo letais. Personalidade e Traços Baxter parecia ser uma mulher severa e intimidadora, corajosa o suficiente para manter um speakeasy como protesto na década de 1920, embora ela fosse menos severa em comparação com sua prima Bowen. Ela também era leal, como ela terminou um caso que ela tinha por causa de seu casamento. Como uma bruxa, Baxter mostrou-se tão determinada e engenhosa como Bowen: durante sua luta com Anton, embora o feiticeiro tenha conseguido se libertar de seu poder, ela conseguiu incapacitá-lo e derrubá-lo largando o Relógio do Avô nele. Além disso, apesar de seu pedido para Deus perdoá-la e as ações de Bowen, ela ainda lançou a maldição sobre sua prima maligna quando a mataram, o que demonstra que ela é o tipo de pessoa que supera seus sentimentos e toma ações terríveis pelo que ela acreditou estava certo. Descrição Física Para Phoebe Halliwell, Baxter parecia exatamente como sua irmã, Piper, porque ela reconheceu sua alma. Baxter foi descrito como tendo cabelos castanhos e olhos, e usava roupas pretas. De acordo com a filha de Baxter, Penny, ela era muito parecida com Paige Matthews, sua bisneta mais nova. Baxter também foi descrito da mesma forma no conto, ''Old Friend'', de ''The Warren Witches''. Vida Romântica Gordon Johnson P. Baxter se apaixonou por Gordon Johnson em algum momento antes de 1924. No entanto, enquanto eles namoravam, ela teve um caso com outro homem. Depois que ele propôs, ela terminou seu caso e se casou com Gordon. Os dois moraram juntos em 1329 Prescott Street, e Baxter presumivelmente contou a Gordon sobre sua verdadeira identidade como Bruxa. Gordon arriscou sua vida tentando salvar Baxter de Anton, apesar de não ter uma chance. Outros Relacionamentos de Baxter]] * Ex-Namorado: Antes de seu casamento com Gordon, Baxter teve um caso com outro homem, que ela terminou depois do casamento. A fim de matar Baxter, Anton glamourizou para ele para pegá-la de surpresa. No entanto, ela deixou claro que não tinha mais sentimentos românticos por ele e não queria trair o marido. O ex-amante de Baxter foi reencarnado como Leo Wyatt, o marido de sua própria vida futura. Relações Familiares e Baxter]] * P. Bowen: A relação de Baxter com seu primo, P. Bowen, era em grande parte desconhecida, dado que no único episódio em que foram apresentadas, as duas raramente faziam contato visual, e falavam seriamente uma para a outra. No entanto, isso pode ter acontecido simplesmente por causa de sua situação com Russell, contra quem elas se uniram em 1924. Era mais provável que o relacionamento delas fosse amistoso em tempos de paz, dado como elas viveram juntas na década de 1920, e, muito provavelmente, continuou a fazê-lo depois que mataram Russell - as Encantadas encontraram a câmera de Bowen no sótão muitos anos depois. No conto da ''Family History'', também se mostraram amigos íntimos que se uniram para lutar contra as forças do mal. e Baxter]] * P. Russell: Os estágios iniciais do relacionamento de Baxter com sua outra prima, P. Russell, eram desconhecidas, mas era altamente provável que pelo menos tivessem uma convivência positiva, dada a forma como Baxter permitiu que Russell vivesse com ela e seu marido em sua vida. casa. No entanto, era um fato confirmado que o relacionamento delas se deteriorou rapidamente em 1924, quando Russell foi seduzida a transformar-se em má por Anton. Apesar de estar brevemente hesitante em ferir Baxter e Bowen, Russell foi persuadida por Anton para ajudá-lo a matar suas primas. A própria Baxter mais tarde exclamou "Deus nos perdoe" antes de lançar a maldição sobre ela, implicando que ela pode tê-la amado no fundo, apesar do que ela se tornou, ou ela simplesmente não queria matar um membro da família. ]] * Filhos: O relacionamento de Baxter com seus filhos, Penny e Gordon II, é em grande parte desconhecido. No entanto, Penny uma vez descreveu Baxter como "Uma looker", wo que implicava que ela supostamente tinha um bom relacionamento com sua mãe. Notas e Curiosidades * Não se sabe qual é o primeiro nome da Baxter, além de que começa com um "P". Na dub em espanhol, Bowen se referiu a ela como "Piper". No entanto, isso não pode ser considerado como cânone, já que foi provavelmente um erro. * O fato de Baxter ter administrado seu speakeasy foi provavelmente o que influenciou sua vida futura a ser gerente no restaurante, Quake, possuir sua própria boate, P3, e eventualmente seu próprio restaurante, Halliwell's. * Alguns fãs acreditam que Baxter possuía imobilização molecular, no entanto, não havia provas suficientes para provar isso na única cena em que ela usou seu poder. Isso também foi invalidado em Old Friend da coleção de contos Charmed, The Warren Witches, pois P. Baxter havia retardado as moléculas em vez de imobilizá-las completamente. ** Ela também foi mencionada em House of Shards. Há duas passagens no romance que descrevem acontecimentos estranhos na rua (devido à sua magia e lutas) durante este tempo. * Era provável que Baxter, como Bowen, fosse renomada como uma formidável guerreira na luta contra o mal, já que Anton achava necessário triplicar os poderes de Russell, caso suas primas estivessem "prontas para eles" . Aparições P. Baxter apareceu em um total de 1''' episódio ao longo do curso da série. ;'''2 ª Temporada :Pardon My Past Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Bruxas Warren/Halliwell